Rode to Ultimate Power
by Infinitespada
Summary: Ever wonder how our favorate Elgang learned how to use there hyper actives? Well it wasn't as easy as it looks and youll soon find out why


**Inf: I'm sry for u viewers waiting for my OC story qq kinda got writers block on it so I decided to like, finally get this outta my head! **

**Aisha: whats it about :o**

**Inf: well, ive been wondering for a while, just how exactly did the elgang learn there hyperactives**

**Els: idk magic? o_o**

**Inf: no no even Aisha cant do that**

**Aisha: hey!**

**Inf: the idea's i got so far seems legit soo lets start it**

**Elsword: LK**

**Aisha: EM**

**Rena: GA**

**Raven: BM**

**Eve: CEM**

* * *

**somewhere in hope bridge**

"Rena! Where the heck are those wretched Dark Elves!" Elsword demanded bluntly as he finally defeats the defense orientated Arc Glitter Panzer

As Rena defeats a Glitter Archer she jumps on countless obstacles until she reaches the highest point. Rena, using her connection with nature utilizes natures wind to see a long distance. within her field of vision Rena notice a dark spot, as if it's been burned by something along the bridge.

"Approximately 200 feet due north!" she called back

"Elsword, You go handle them. We got these slow weaklings.." Raven said

"Right."

As quickly as he could, Elsword hacked and slashed his way through countless Glitter monsters in his way. He left the flying wyverns to Aisha, Rena, and Eve who have a better chance at hitting them then he does. Sometime along the way he met up with some Dark Elves guarding the last part of the unburnt Hope Bridge. The strange darkness around the area made him uncertain what was behind those guards, but he didn't care. His top priority was to save the King trapped within the castle of Velder and stop the Demons from invading, and that was a mission he was going to see through till the very end. As he grew closer and closer the Dark Elves took notice of his presence and quickly got ready for battle.

"Halt! We will not let you through!" one of the Elves said

"That's ok...I wasn't planning on asking.."

Elsword ready himself and dashed directly at the 3 Elves doing 2 frontal slashes, however, the 3 Elves effortlessly dodged it. _"Man are they fast and agile..Rena is also like this but not to this extent" _he thought. The Lord Knight focused his attention on 1 Elf quickly taking advantage of her delay while landing on her feet. Positioning a pose as if he's going to throw his sword and then launches himself forward while swinging his sword around him quickly closing the gap between them and successfully hitting the Elf ending her with a heavy slash to the ground. _"Hmph..there not so tough, my Rolling smash made quick work of her...". _Elsword turned his attention to the second Elf who already charge and shot 2 arrows at him. Decisive and strong Elsword quickly put his sword the ground in front of him, blocking the 2 magical arrows. Elsword grabs his sword, gathering his energy into power.

"Fear the power of the Destruction Aura..." He said as a red flowing aura surrounds him.

Throwing his sword into the air, Elsword flashed behind the Elf; catching it in the process and turning toward the elf in a slight dash.

"This is gonna hurt...A lot. Mega Slash!"

Channeling his aura's power and his unimaginable strength to his sword, Elsword slashes his foe with heavy damage. The force of the impact swept the Elf off her feat, sending her flying into a nearby wall. _"2 down, 1 to go.." _he thought. Just as he shifts his attention to the last remaining Elf, terrified she started running for her life. Elsword stood there while watching her get a good distance. _"How disappointing...". _Pointing his sword at the frightened Evil monster, he channels his uncontrollable magic ability to his sword, transcending it with a powerful aura that increased it's distance as well as stabbing the Elf straight through her back. As the Elf fell lifeless Elsword relaxes his magic, making the aura disappear as well as his Destruction Aura. Turning his back on the 3 dead Elf he begins walking toward the last stage. _"Even if they could run away...my Armageddon Blade would easily catch her.."_ . As he enters the through the stage he immediately notices that the rest of Hope Bridge was completely on fire. This took Elsword by surprise. As he observes the place a Dark Elf appears from the sky, however , this one was different from the rest

"I assume you are a friend of Rena" she said.

"Ya..what of it?"

"Mmm...your an awfully cute knight~ Rena is so lucky~"

"I didn't come here to play...I hope your ready, cause your story ends here..."

"Is that so? Oh well, I guess I have no choice but to mess up that pretty face of yours. Oh, and by the way...The names Chloe~"

Elsword always ready for action, made the first move. Dashing and slashing at Chloe with magnificent power and strength but none of his attacks were hitting her. Elsword winds up his sword and did his trademark Rolling Smash, unfortunately Chloe somersaults right on top of it proceeding to slash him twice with her dagger. _"Ngh..How is it possible that I can't touch her?" _he said holding his bleeding wound. The red-headed boy once again dashes at the Elf delivering a series of hacks and slashes, ending it with an uppercut but his foe gracefully dodges it and uses the chance that he's close to kick him 3 times then blowing him away with a powerful roundhouse kick. _"Ugh..."_

"Heh~ having trouble hitting me Knight? Well it's not your fault entirely for being slow, you knights all are easy to predict, all you ever do is slash horizontally most of the time and then vertically at others~" she said mockingly

"Shut up..."

Elsword gets up and activates his vitality aura. An azure color surrounds his body in a similar fashion as his other aura except this aura made him feel lighter then ever before. With steadfast determination Elsword rush at the Elf with a burst of speed, this time attacking her faster then ever before. Chloe still effortlessly dodges his attacks much to Elswords dismay. Elsword gets behind Chloe and ready's his sword.

"Air Slash!" He yells slashing then uppercutting

Chloe anticipated that and used his sword to propel her into the sky. Annoyed, Elsword charged up his magic once again making an aura appear from his sword. Using his charged up mana and increased range Elsword heavily slashed into the air with Chloe backflipping out of the attack as if she was in a gymnastics competition. As soon as she lands on the ground Elsword drags his sword along the rocks and throwing a huge wave of sparks at Chloe. Chloe sidesteps the sparks and sends 3 arrows at Elswords direction. All 3 arrows hit and Elsword was forced on the ground. _"Dam it...she's evading all of my attacks and none of my strategies are working...what do I do...". _Just then Elsword remembers what Aisha told him a few days ago and not only her but Raven, Rena, and Eve's too. **(a****t this point plz listen to this song for background effects x3 and intensity watch?v=cegiiGZZ6-0)**

* * *

**4 days ago at Velder outskirts**

_"Elsword!" Said a sweet voice_

_"Hm? Oh it's you.." _

_Aisha cheerfully runs into the training room._

_"What are you doing?" she asks_

_"Trying out new strategies for tough foes." I replied_

_"You know, everything isn't all about strategy, you could just go with the flow and attack wildly. That way you won't be predictable~" _

_"Hmph...the time I do that is the time you learn how to use Ice magic."_

_"..."_

_Aisha clenches her fist and angrily punches the red-head_

_"IDIOT! I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO USE ICE MAGIC!"_

"WHAT?"

**3 days ago near the market**

_Eve and Elsword were going shopping, with Oberon and Ophelia. Although Eve doesn't hit Elsword as much ever since he became a Lord knight, Elsword was still sorta scared of her companions who injured a man just for looking at her with a perverted face.  
_

_"Elsword..." She quietly said breaking the silence _

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do you prefer close quarter combat? My analysis shows that having a longer range is the ultimate combat is due to the high stability of advantage" she concluded_

_"Oh well...ya although longer range gives the advantage in close combat you often have to use your own physical power combined with force and other stuff. When you use long range attack the attack tends to lose energy the farther it goes while in close quarter the force of the impact is constant"_

_"I see...however that is useless against long range with a Superior attack power correct? My data banks shows that you have the capability to use magic, why not use that to increase your range somewhat farther. Like Middle range combat."_

_"Well...I don't really know how to control my magic energy Eve...that's why"_

_"Shouldn't that be your strong point then?"_

_"Mmm...Oh! There it is Eve, let's go buy it and get back with the rest of the gang."_

_"Alright...Ophelia, Oberon take all that they have"_

_"No! Wait!"_

**2 days later at night**

_Elsword was sitting near a cliff looking into the sky with the same face he always had. He is thinking about his sister and wondering how close he is from meeting her. Rena, the only one who usually senses Elswords distress came outside with great concern, she quietly sits near Elsword and although Elsword notices her; he doesn't mind being accompanied by the beautiful Elf._

_"Your thinking about your sister...aren't you?" she said_

_"Ya...I wonder...If I am powerful enough to meet her yet. I followed in her footsteps...and still no sign of her.." _

_"Well you know...power isn't everything, sometimes the heart is stronger then power." She advised _

_"So...If I believe that I'll meet her again...I'll grow stronger...?"_

_"No silly~ I mean your not fighting alone for your dreams. Your friends are by your side always and are always lending you your power. If you ask me, you got more then enough power to see your sister hehe~"_

_"Rena..."_

_"And besides, I'm sure wherever she is, she is thinking about you. All the time every second~"_

_"Rena...thank you for your comfort. You always know just what to say"_

_Elsword smiled warmly which made Rena very happy. She pats Elswords head and went back with the others leaving Elsword alone to think about what she said._

**1 day ago in the training room**

_Elsword and Raven was doing there daily practice. Raven slashed at Elsword with great speed and agility which Elsword was not fast enough to dodge. Raven attacked and attacked leaving Elsword helpless against his blinding speed. Eventually, Elsword falls over and admits defeat._

_"Elsword, why have you not countered my attacks?" he asked_

_"I'm not as fast as you Raven...I carry a great sword, which is heavy not to mention I sometimes attack holding it with 2 hands which only makes me slower but more powerful"_

_"Tch. Don't spit your lies at me, Your a lot faster then you think, you can easily utilize that sword with one hand as if it was weightless and you can attack with it fast enough as it is."_

_"Then why did you ask me why i didnt counter...ugh.."_

_"Because you got a knights honor, And all good knights know how to balance power with speed. Elsword, I believe you are capable of doing great amount of damage while attacking swiftly. You got the heart and soul for it, and you can do it. Now get back up and try again"_

_"Ok...But this time im going to defeat you!"_

* * *

"That's right..."

Elsword Channels his magical energy into his fist, catching Chloe by surprise. The shock wave of him clenching it slightly damaged shocking her even more. Elsword then started channeling the energy towards his sword forcefully pulling Chloe near him as if he had his own personal gravitational pull.

"Thank you everyone...and sis...where ever you are...I hope your watching. cause this is for you."

"W-what is happening!?" Chloe fearfully asked

Elsword transcends an aura among is sword different from his Armageddon Blade while staring at Choe.

"Like a friend once told me...Instead of strategy...JUST ATTACK WILDLY! GIGANTIC SLASH!"

Using the aura Elsword fiercely attacks Chloe with a series of super quick slashes before holding his sword with both hands, increasing not only the power of his slashes but also his speed making it almost impossible to see his own hands. Elsword furiously attack his target with a barrage of slashes, then gathered up all his magical and physical energy all into one point and makes one final powerful uppercut slash that put Chloe to her knees. Exhausted Elsword fell down but was still strong enough to stand afterwards. Somehow Chloe survived but was very weakened.

"Grr...I'll get you for this swordsmen..." She said as she makes her escape.

Elsword sighs in relief knowing his battle was finally over, but was ashamed that it was with such a skinny, girly, feminine, frail girl like that. With his pride shot he trained alone until his teammates arrived

"Hey Elsword!~" Rena cheerfully greeted

"So, did you beat that Chloe girl? Rena told us she was good at dodging" said Aisha

"Ya...but I handled it with my new move"

"Interesting...You'll have to show me that new move when we get back to the training room" Raven said

"Analysis fails to show any possibility of learning a new move..." Eve said quietly

"You'd be surprised...besides, I think ill use it real soon~"

**End**

* * *

**Ara: wooow~**

**Inf: ugh qq my arm D:**

**Aisha: Geez how many words did that take anyways?**

**Inf: like more then 2.3k**

**Rena: oh wow! you should go to bed then**

**Inf: oh no, im an insomniac. night time is not my fortay **

**Els: lol**

**Inf: well hope it wasnt too horrible qq, now i gotta go tend to my arm and sore throat, byeee~**


End file.
